


En ny følelse

by NinaTheBored



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, What happens when Gothams fangirls write fanfics
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheBored/pseuds/NinaTheBored
Summary: Bruce Wayne kan ikke længere få noget i sit liv til at give mening.Det eneste han kan tænke på er Batman.Hvad kan grunden til dette være?





	

Efter Batman endnu engang havde redet Wayne Foundation fra Jokeren, kunne Bruce ikke længere holde sine egne tanker fra Batman og hvordan han i sin tapperhed havde ofret sig selv for Bruces selvskab af rige mennesker i Gotham.

Han blev nødt til at vide hvem denne maskerede mand var. Han havde redet hans firma (og ham selv så mange gange) 

Hvordan kunne Bruce vise sin taknemmelighed overfor Batman. Det virkede jo ikke som om Batman maglede noget i hans liv. Med alle de gismos han havde var det svært at tilbyde ham noget - hvad giver man til en mand der har alt? 

Bruce der i sit eget liv ikke havde haft brug for noget, var nødt til at se ind i sig selv for at finde ud af hvad Batman kunne havde brug for, for lige som Batman havde han ikke brug for noget i hans liv. Det var lige som om han var blevet født med en sølvske i hans mund. Hvis Batman havde det på samme måde, ville det være svært at finde på en gave til ham, for at vise hans taknemmelighed. 

Efter et par dage var Bruce stadig i vildrede over hvad kan kunne give Batman.

Bruce skulle til en coktail party. Selvom lysten ikke rigtig var der. Tanken om Batman var stadig bagerst i hans hjerne. Denne mørke mystiske person viede ikke fra hans tanker. Hvordan kunne det være at sådan en mystisk person havde overtaget alle hans tanker. De havde aldrig mødt hinanden, de eneste interaktioner de havde haft var til de forsamlinger han havde holdt. Han kunne ikke lade være med at tænke på om de måske skulle mødes igen denne aften. Dette kunne måske være den dag hvor han kunne vise hans taknemmelighed. Hvis dette var tilfældet hvordan skulle han så vise sin taknemmelighed. Nej, han skulle ikke engang ønske at dette skulle ske. Hvis det var sådan, så ville der jo ske noget forfærdelig, og det var ikke det  han ville have. Men på den anden side kunne han ikke få tankerne om Batman ud af sin hjerne. 

 Han så på sit ur. Det var nu han skulle afsted hvis han skulle nå gallaet. Selvom han kom sammen med Selena var der ikke de samme følelser imellem dem som der havde været før. Det betyd ikke noget for Bruce om han var sammen med hende eller ej. Det var som om han var helt følelses kold overfor verdenen. Hvad var der sket med ham? Han havde altid kunne vise sin munter side til folkene omkring ham. Hvad havde ændret sig? 

En mystisk røg spædte sig i lokalet, som røgen kom nærmere kunne Bruce mærke at det blev sværere at trække vejret. han synsbillede begynde at mørkne i siderne. Hans vejrtrækninger blev mere overfladiske. Bruce prøvede at tage fat i baren da han kunne mærke at hans ben blev væk under ham. Inden hans syn blev helt sløret kunne han se at folkene omkring ham begyndte at få et afskyligt smil plantet på deres læber, et smil de ikke selv kunne styre som blev mere afskyligt jo mere tid der gik. Det slog klik i Bruce’s hjerne, dette måtte være Jokerens værk! Hans læber begyndte at bevæge sig af sig selv ‘nej! det kan ikke være rigtigt!’ 

I samme øjeblik lød der et højt brag og vinduet i den ene ende af balsalen gik stykker og Batman fuldte hurtig efter. 

Blikket blev mere og mere sløret, det blev mere og mere svært at fokusere på hvad der skete i balsalen. Men en ting var sikkert, og det var at Batman var dukket op. Dette kunne kun betyde, at det hele nok skulle gå. Bruce havde endnu ikke oplevet at Batman havde fejlet i sine aktioner. 

Bruce begynde at give sig selv hen til røgen, hvad mere kunne han gøre, Batman var her, så det hele skulle nok gå. I sin febervildelse synes han at Batman kom tætter på ham. Men dette kunne ikke være rigtig, Batman havde vigtigere ting at se til end Bruce Wayne…. 

Han kunne mærke et kraftig tag ved hans skuldre, som en der prøvede at vække han efter en vild bytur. Han havde mest lyst til bare at sove videre. Der var noget i tonefaldet på den der prøvede på at vække ham der var anderledes. Det lød nærmest desperat, Bruce prøvede på at åbne sine øje, han havde åbnet glaslåg der var lettere end dette. “Bruce, please åbne dine øjne, jeg beder dig” lød det, det var svært ikke at lytte til denne stemme. Hvor havde han hørt den før?

Bruce sitret med øjnene, bare lidt endnu og han kunne åbne dem. Hvorfor ville de ikke bare gøre som han havde sagt!? 

Rykkene blev voldsommere og nu føltes det som om der var en der omfavgde ham. Hvorfor ville hans øjne ikke bare gøre som han ville have? 

Da de endelig lyttede til ham, kunne han ikke forstå det der mødte ham. Det eneste han kunne se var Batmans ansigt, eller det som Batman ville vise af sit ansigt. Da han kiggede ind i øjnene på masken var det lige som om kan kunne se frygt derinde, men det kunne ikke være sandt, Bruce og Batman kendte ikke til hinanden, hvordan kunne han være trist over at han var faldet i Jokerens fælde? Det eneste der gav mening i Bruces tanker var at Batman var bekymret for alle i Gotham, dette ændrede sig dog da Batmans læber søgende fandt hans egne og det var lige som om han var kommet hjem. Dette var hvor han hørte hjemme, dette var hvad han havde ledt efter hele sit liv. Han forstod pludselig hvorfor han havde skiftet kvinde hver aften, der var ingen der havde følt rigtig, ingen der havde følt lige så rigtig som Batman gjorde i dette øjeblik. Dette var hvad han havde ventet på uden at vide det.

**Author's Note:**

> Skrevet imens jeg var fuld. Så tag ikke højde for stavefejl.


End file.
